


Devil dad and his spiderson short storys

by Van1lj



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catholic Matt Murdock, Dark May Parker (Spider-Man), Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Matt Murdock, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1lj/pseuds/Van1lj
Summary: This is a small cut out of a upcoming story





	1. Bullying

Matt was sittning at his desk drinking his tea. He was starting to get worried, Peter was suppose to get home 30 minutes ago. He decided that hewas going to finish his tea and if Peter wasn't home by then, he would go to his sons school.

just when he put his cup in the sink he heard the door unlocked and... Crying? "peter is that you?" he asked whiles hurrying out the hall. 

"hey dad, what's up" and then he smelled it blood. His. Son. Is. Bleeding.

He grabbed a hold of peter and started search for injuries.

"Dad it's Okay"

peter said trying and failing to sound like he wasn't hurt.

"what happened Peter?" Matt said as he ushered Peter towards the couch. "and don't lie to me. You know I know when you lie"

His hands started roaming all over his sons body searching for injuries. 

Broken nose.  
Split lip  
Bump on the head  
2 Bruised ribs 

"I ehh i was in school and I was just... Ehhmm it was an accident you know.. He di"

"Peter" Matt "truth" peter stiffened a bit "there is this guy in school... He really doesn't like me. He calls me names and he's always harassing me, and well... ya know I was in the Library and he and his friend came in and they... Well I was one of the winners of the scholarship and they weren't very happy about... That, but it's okay" Matt took in everything his son said and his blood was boiling. "how long have they been bullying you" Matt "What no no no it's not bullying it's-" "No bullshit they hurt you. That's not okay, they say the school has a zero tolerance and zero tolerance means zero tolerance. This is not even just bullying this is a crime! Why didn't you tell me?" "I- I was going to but I told a teacher and she just told me to suck it up and said that they didn't like tattel-tellers.... I didn't say anything because I was scared, I'd disappoint you" peter was crying asain by now

. Matt sat down beside his son ans pulled him into a hug and sent a message to Claire.

"Peter I'm not disappointed. What has happened isn't okay. It will never be okay I'm going to speak with the principal, and then we will go to the police" "no wait please, it will only get worse its not worth it, dad-" "Peter i know that your afraid but you don't need to. I promise you everything will be okay. And if you let him get away with this, he will just continue hurting people. Peter please" The older man Wiped away his sons tears, and then pulled him into a hug. "Peter please" he whispered into his sons hair. After a couple of seconds, peter nodded into his fathers shoulder. None of them broke the hug until Claire came Came barging in.

she took pictures of the injuries and then drove them to the hospital.

Peter was there for 2 days before he could go home and after that was on bed rest on Matt's orders for a week.

When he returned to school, Flash was no where in sight. Peter smiled to himself before running up to Ned.


	2. i'll be there

“Spiderman introduced himself to me a couple of weeks ago.” Lantom stopped, he didn't expect that.

“Isn't that a good thing. He trusts you” he said, sitting down besides Matthew. Lantom noticed that Matt looked sad. “You have been working together for a year” Matt nodded, 

“He’s young, very very young.” Paul froze, “How young?” 

“He’s 14. i knew he was young but not that young. i listening to his heart and I thought he had some heart problems or something and took medication. But now I've figured out that. He's just a starving kid. I don't understand how I missed it” Matt said Bringing his hand to his face. 

 

Lantom processed this information.  
“Why is he starving?” he finally asked. 

“His parents died when he was 5. He was taken in by his aunt and uncle. When he was 13 his uncle got shot. He died. After that it was just him and his aunt. But police reports show that she have gotten arrested. Driving under the insurance. They also found heroin in her car, but the police that pulled her over didn't really have a reason for doing it. Resulting in that the case was dropped.” Lantom didn't say anything, he knew Matthew just needed to talk. He was also worried that if he opened his mouth. Matt would stop. 

“Just a couple of days ago, his aunt found out. Apparently her first thoughts where that they could get famous with his powers and get a lot of money out of it.” Greed, the older man thought. “When the kid said no. She got angry. She wasn't even worried about her child of fourteen year old is going out at night beating up criminals…. She kicked him out, said that she was gonna turn him into the system. I found him, and I took him home. He tried to call Stark and his fucking puppet. He just yelled at him that he was busy. And don't even get me started on that guy. Who takes a 13 year old to a fight with trained enhanced soldiers. Who does that!!?!” Matthew exclaimed. He dropped his posture and started running his hand through his hair. 

“This boy needs help Matthew. And from the sounds of it. You are the only one in his corner. Where is he now?”

“Home, he had a breakdown after cps called him. We turned off the phone and he passed out” there was a silence between them.. 

“I'm going to adopt him.” Matthew finally said. It made Lantom smile. 

“It sounds like it's needed. From what you have told me. This boy seems that be get a lot of attention from people that just use him. He needs protection mentally and physically, and he needs love.” Lantom told him. 

“What If I can't give him what he needs” 

“You will, and you can always ask for help if you need it.” Lantom told him. After that he stood up and walked away…. 

 

A month later, Lantom walked into the church he saw Matthew and a boy sitting amongst the pews. The smaller boy had his head leaning against Matt's chest and Matt's arm was around him. 

“Father Lantom, let me introduce you to Peter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small cut out of a upcoming story


	3. I will still rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter version of a story that is up and coming like. Today. Like maybe in a couple of hours anyway enjoy!!!
> 
> Full story!!!!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991597/chapters/45096943

Peter was stuck. He can’t move. he can’t scream for his dad. God he wants his dad, just go home, drink hot chocolate, watch a movie while Foggy pointed out all the plot holes. 

“H..e.l…” peter tried to scream but he couldn't. The building Toomes had dropped on him. the tears started to run down his face, this is it. He’s gonna die here. He won’t be able to save Mr. Starks stuff… he won’t walk down the hallway in school with Ned, he wouldn't become a Vet. He has wanted to be a veterinarian since he was 5, his dad said he remember distinctly him sitting in his dad's lap, and his dad telling him he could do anything if he worked hard enough for it, His dad would support him no matter what…. His dad, it’s always just been him and his dad, his first and best friend, his hero, his dad….

 

"How do you do it?" peter asked as he sat down besides Matt. His father's hair stood out everywhere, he was shirtless and you could see his injuries all over his torso. 

Matt high on pain medicine took his son's hand and pulled him down besides him. "I think of you, that I love you, and I don't wanna leave you." peter looked up at his Dad's face. "That I need to get up, no matter how hard I fall, because you're still out there, and that I won't leave you."

 

"I love you too dad" Peter finally said. Matt smiled, and brought his hand up to Peter's hair. 

 

The memory brought tears to Peters eyes. And all of a sudden he get grabbed by so much anger. Angry at the Vulture, he threatened that he would kill his Dad, Foggy and Karen. How dared he, they are the most amazing and caring people. Matt took him in without hesitation, when his biological parents threw him away. Foggy has always had their backs, he helped him with school work when he was younger and never complained. Karen where always nice to him. Angry at Mr Stark for not caring, angry at Happy for not listening, because "he's just a kid". Anger at this stupid building, suffocating him. No.. NO!!! He's not gonna die here. He's gonna get up and he will beat the shit out of the valtur and go home. He's not gonna choose Peters faith. He's not gonna destroy everything him and his dad have built. 

Peter started pushing. "Come on spiderman"


End file.
